


Faith Unanimous

by moonside



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fierce Luna is fierce, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Promptis - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, making ignis's life miserable, this went from sap to porn really fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonside/pseuds/moonside
Summary: “I wanted to meet you, too,” Prompto admits, “but gonna be honest with you, I was absolutely terrified.”“Why?” Luna laughs, “because you’re the man that’s sleeping with my fiancé?”





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto takes in a deep breath. _You can do this,_ he tells himself firmly. _You’ve got this, Prompto Argentum._

 

Several years back, when he was struggling to lose those last few pounds around his chubby tummy, Prompto had learned that if he held himself upright, adjusted his posture in just the right subtle way, he could pass for skinny, attractive, _worthy._ And maybe his reasoning for that had been all off. It’s helpful here though. He pauses, catches a glimpse of himself, reflected in the surface of a shiny, polished ornamental vase. Prompto pulls his shoulders back, sucks in his stomach (even though it’s all toned muscle these days), puffs out his chest a little. Not enough that he looks ridiculous, but enough that he’s standing straight, tall, holding feigned confidence. Inside, he’s a mess.

 

“Lady Luna!” he says as he approaches from behind. She’s alone for once, no guards at her side, for which Prompto’s grateful. She’s only been here a week, and he’s been pointedly avoiding her. Noctis had told him, in that same lazy, bored drawl of his, that he needed to stop dodging Luna. That even if he thought he was being _sneaky,_ it’s obvious, and she’s noticed. And even though Noct wouldn’t command him to do anything, not ever, it was enough to spark guilt in Prompto’s knotted stomach. So, here he was.

 

Luna spins around, and the first thing Prompto thinks is _holy shit, she’s beautiful._ He’s seen pictures, in the paper, online, on Noct’s phone. But Lunafreya in flesh pales everything else, puts it all to shame. Her skin is flawless, her eyes are sharp, but kind as they widen a little in surprise, before narrowing and focusing in on him. She’s got a simple dress on, light blue, with wide straps and just low-cut enough to show off the faintest curve of breast. It’s not too short, but enough that Prompto gets a good glimpse of thigh, too. Apart from Noctis himself, Prompto thinks maybe she’s the most gorgeous creature he’s ever seen.

 

“You must be Prompto,” Luna says, and Prompto’s head swells and he feels like he’s floating, because the smile she offers is warm, and hell, it seems to be an _approving_ one.

 

“That’s me,” Prompto smiles, even as he feels flush creeping across his cheeks. At least it will cover up the freckles some, right? “… sorry, am I supposed to like…?” he stumbles a little, and dips into a bow, probably not as formal as it should be, a little silly, a whole lot light-hearted.

 

“No, no,” Luna waves him up. She hooks an arm in his, and Prompto feels like just maybe, if a breeze caught him, he could fly up and away, into the clouds. “Walk with me, Prompto,” Luna says, and he doesn’t care if it’s a command or a question or what, because Prompto thinks maybe he’ll walk to the end of the earth with Luna if she so desired.

 

“Noct said you’ve been wanting to meet me,” Prompto tends to ramble when he’s nervous. Hell, Prompto tends to ramble, period, even when he’s not. When he and Noct are lying curled up in bed together, sweat drying on their skin and blankets tangled between their legs, Prompto talks. As loud and carefree as Prompto is though, Noct is controlled, restrained, quiet. It seems to work.

 

And as intense as Noctis is, Luna is intense, too. She’s intense in a different way – for all of the prince’s darkness, there is a light to her, a warmth and a comforting presence. It radiates from her in a way that’s almost overpowering.

 

“I did want to meet you,” Luna agrees. She tips her head to the side, and catches Prompto’s eyes, and it startles him how blue they are. They’re… almost similar to Noct’s eyes. But his are steel and silver, like looking into a storm, where Luna’s eyes are ocean-blue, like standing on the water’s edge at noon when the sun is beating down. Similar, but… so very different.

 

“I wanted to meet you, too,” Prompto admits, “but gonna be honest with you, I was absolutely terrified.”

 

“Why?” Luna laughs, “because you’re the man that’s sleeping with my fiancé?”

 

Prompto almost falls flat on his face. He absolutely trips, stumbles, and if Luna’s grip on his arm hadn’t been so solid and tight, he probably would’ve made an absolute royal ass of himself. She holds him up though, and she laughs a little, but it’s innocent, sweet laughter, and even though it’s at Prompto’s expense, he can’t feel too bad about it.

 

“I… do you really gotta put it that way?” Prompto groans, running a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture. He spent ages making sure his hair was appropriately styled before going to see Luna, and that all goes to hell with the first few brushes of his fingers through his carefully positioned spikes.

 

“Well, it’s the truth, isn’t it?” Luna is still smiling.

 

“You’re not gonna have me killed or anything, are you?” Prompto’s not _really_ worried about that, but, well… he is messing around with the crown prince, after all. He’s not about to discount the idea.

 

“Oh heavens no,” Luna laughs, “I might have my naughty fiancé thrown into the dungeons for a while though. That’s one hell of a crime he’s committed, keeping _you_ all to himself.”

 

Prompto’s eyes widen a little. He almost trips again, but it seems Luna’s anticipated that, because her grip on his arm is tight. There’s a warm spreading, from that initial point of contact, straight up Prompto’s arm and into his chest. His heart is pounding a little. They’re walking out of the courtyard now, back into the citadel, and Luna’s hips are swaying, brushing gently against his with every step.

 

“Gonna embarrass me, Lady Luna,” Prompto admits, and he’s well aware the flush spreading across his cheeks is moving down now, over his jaw, across the expanse of his throat. He’s never been good at holding his emotions in. He’s not like Noctis. Maybe that’s not entirely a bad thing.

 

“I think I enjoy teasing you,” Luna agrees, “but now that I have you to myself, it seems, I’d rather like to learn exactly what Noctis likes about you. If you’d agree to that?”

 

“I…” Prompto swallows heavily. It’s a good thing humans learned how to control their bodies without putting conscious effort into it, because hell, he’s letting her lead him along, and it’s a damn miracle his feet are moving still, with the way his head is spinning. Of course, Noctis absolutely warned him about this woman. He’d said with a smirk and that stupid lazy voice that Luna wanted a go. That if this was going to _work,_ Prompto needed to stop being a shy idiot and go introduce himself.

 

That didn’t mean, of course, that Prompto’s expected things to go this way. In his mind, Luna’s all purity, she’s light, she’s a gentle, calm presence.

 

But with the playful smile she’s offering up, the way she’s holding on tight and pulling him back in the directions of the guest quarters? Prompto’s starting to think that he understands. Luna is intense, and she’s a different kind of intensity than Noctis is… but, in some areas? Maybe she’s not so different. Maybe there’s more similarities than Prompto had expected.

 

“Yeah,” Prompto agrees, when he realizes Luna’s eyes are still on him, searching for an answer, “I wanna get to know you.”

 

“Good,” Luna leans in, and she presses a gentle kiss to Prompto’s shoulder, “Let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i normally don't post my short drabbley stuff on ao3, it's usually for tumblr, but i've been kinda-sorta wanting to do a little ot3 luna/noct/prom "everyone lives happy times" series. not to beg for feedback but if yall wanna read more i'll write it lmao. (i really want to write porn, pls encourage me.) 
> 
> writing luna for my main fic, ludic, got me in the mood to write some prompto/luna stuff. i love luna. she is soo fuckin' good for these boys and so fierce and gentle and beautiful. she is my queen. she deserves better than this trash game and trash leviathan, just sayin'.
> 
> come scream with me on my tumblr @destatree , i post shit like this ALL THE TIME and nobody ever reads lmao.


	2. Sylleblossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's good at faking it.

When Noctis and Prompto started messing around, well, it was before Luna was officially in the picture. She _existed,_ of course, and Noct may have made an idle comment or two that he’d probably end up marrying her.

 

It had been easy to play at being two two teenage boys in love though. The hormones helped, chased by that feeling of youthful invincibility. Prompto, he’d had no idea what he was doing. There was a short period of time between establishing a ‘this’ and actually consummating the act, a few weeks where they pushed each other further, with frantic makeouts and necking sessions, under the collar where nobody would see.

 

Prompto spent a whole lot of time rubbing his cock raw and watching porn. Not the over-the-top, obviously fake stuff, either. He hunted down the amateur stuff, the rare videos where the people looked like they cared about each other, where nothing was fake and it was all _real._ And, well, he was a kid, so jerking off several times was always a good thing. More importantly though, Prompto learned how to give one helluva good blowjob. It didn’t help with the gagging or the choking, and his jaw hurt like hell when he was done, but he’d left Noctis dazed, sprawled back against the couch, boneless and satisfied.

 

Prompto was damn good at pretending he knew what he was doing, back then.

 

\---

 

He’s absolutely never touched a woman before. Not like this. Yeah, there were a couple of girlfriends in high school – mostly interested in him though, to get to the crown prince. No relationships that went beyond a few kisses. Prompto’s never been interested either, not since he and Noctis started doing it.

 

Prompto thinks though, that this is something he’s good at.

 

Okay, so yeah, maybe he’s watched a few videos over the past weeks. Girls are different than dudes is what he’s gathered. It’s not a matter of wrapping fingers around and getting a cock hard and in his mouth. It’s all atmosphere, slow, gentle touches, setting up an entire mood. As shy and insecure as he is, it’s almost familiar ground here. Luna is… hell, she’s so different from Noctis, but now that they’re back in her room behind closed doors, she’s intense and she’s passionate and _that_ reminds Prompto of Noct. Maybe it’s a nobility thing, a royalty thing, because she’s from a royal line and she’s the Oracle, and she carries herself with the same grace.

 

“ _Oh,”_ Luna moans quietly, and Prompto smiles against her slick inner thigh.

 

He’s heard talk, of course, about how difficult women are to please. Spending time around Noct means spending time around Gladio, and the rest of the Glaive, and there’s an unfortunate disproportion of men to women, which leads to all the usual sex talk that dudes like to fall into. Lots of talk about one night stands, or disappointed girlfriends who don’t want sex, and Prompto’s pretty sure it’s just because they’re a bunch of selfish dicks.

 

Luna’s on her back in the bed. She’s got one hand stroking through Prompto’s hair, and even though the touch is gentle, her fingers keep tightening like a vice, holding his head just where she wants it – so much like Noctis, when Prompto’s down between his knees, it makes him chuckle against the wet heat of her. Her legs are shaking. Her thighs are slick with her own need. Prompto can’t see her, but he knows her tummy’s trembling too, and she’s breathing heavily.

 

Luna has a mole on her inner thigh, and Prompto likes it a lot. He hates his own freckles, hates the little imperfection, but Luna’s imperfections? They only make her even more perfect.

 

Prompto delves forward between her parted thighs, and he licks her from top to bottom, slow and lazy, parting her folds and tasting her. He’s surrounded by the scent of Luna. The blankets smell like her, clinging to the lingering hints of her perfume. Her skin smells sweet. She tastes absolutely nothing like Noctis, and Prompto’s addicted to it.

 

It’s easy to work her body. There are the little nuances to work out, but he’s getting there. She likes slow, flat drags of his tongue over her clit, Prompto learns. Sucking on it – that’s too much, too intense. The first time she does it, she cries out, and squirms away, lifting her hips and tugging at his hair. She’s sensitive, and Prompto wonders if anyone has _touched_ her like this before. If he’s the first? Well, Prompto doesn’t have much of a fucking ego – on the contrary, if it’s possible to have a negative ego, that is firmly his club – but that’s almost enough to make him develop one on the spot.

 

She likes it too, when he runs his tongue under the hood, works the sensitive little swollen nub around in little circles. Her thighs tremble and she has to struggle to keep them parted. Prompto laughs against her heat, against her wetness, and it smears his cheeks and his lips and gets all over, and he doesn’t care. The thought of being absolutely covered in Luna? Worse things have definitely happened.

 

When Prompto gets two fingers up in her, crooking and twisting them until she gasps out, he shifts her and drags a leg up to hook over his shoulder so he can keep her spread open wide. It’s not hard to find the angle that she likes, and Prompto’s relentless. He’s pretty sure that people have gone their entire lives treating the Oracle gently, like a precious flower. And she’s precious, yes, and Prompto, fuck he wants to protect her. But wildflowers, they weather the storms and the wind and heavy rain and all sorts of harsh weather. The blue flowers that Tenebrae is known for, sylleblossoms, they’re perennials. They weather the harsh bite of frost and blankets of snow and they bloom again the following spring.

 

So Prompto doesn’t treat Luna like she’s a delicate thing. He works a third finger up into her, and she’s sopping and clenching around him. His wrist hurts like hell, but he’s a gunslinger and he’s got strong hands. He’s absolutely unsure about what he’s doing, but Luna really, _really_ likes it when he curls his fingers up and presses up on sensitive inner walls, so he goes with that, jaw aching in a very familiar way while he works his tongue over her clit.

 

It’s a building storm, an intensity, and suddenly Luna’s crying out, her voice clear and beautiful, and she’s shuddering, and there’s a rush of mess over Prompto’s face, one that he laps up greedily. He could drown in Luna, and it’d be a good death. Prompto’s achingly hard in his pants, and that doesn’t matter, is a dull thought somewhere in the back of his mind, because she _deserves_ this. She deserves all the attention, love, all the good feelings in the world.

 

Prompto works his fingers out slowly as he brings her down from her orgasm. He nudges his nose between her legs, lips still moving over her clit in slow, lazy kisses, gentle swipes of tongue, until she pushes his face away, overwhelmed, overstimulated, absolutely sinking down into the mattress, heavy and satisfied.

 

“That… Prompto…” Luna laughs weakly, the leg thrown over his shoulder finally falling back to the bed. Prompto lifts himself up a little, and his face is shiny with her sex, his lips swollen, a flush spread bright over his cheeks, all the way down his collar. His hair is a mess, especially from where she’s been grabbing and tugging. But he’s smiling, and he feels very satisfied. Luna looks beautiful, and her eyes search into his as she props herself up weakly.

 

“I see now,” she manages, her chest heaving, her tummy still twitching, “why my fiancé keeps you around.”

 

“I give a good blowjob, too,” Prompto offers up, a little shamelessly, drunk on the confidence that comes from wrenching an orgasm out of an absolutely _stunning_ woman.

 

“I’ve no doubt,” Luna agrees, and she tugs at his hair again, pulls him up to rest his head on her belly. Prompto sighs. He can feel her trembling still, and he lifts a hand to stroke over her. She’s soft and curves and fuller, somehow, than Noctis. The crown prince is all wiry muscle and leanness, and Luna’s strong, he can tell, but in a very different way.

 

“I need a moment,” Luna admits with a quiet laugh, but one of her hands lifts, finds Prompto’s, and tangles their fingers together, “I think you deserve something too, wouldn’t you agree? For having so much patience with me.”

 

Prompto’s still achingly hard in his pants, his erection pressing desperately against the zipper of his jeans. It’s almost painful, and he’s ignored it in Luna’s favour, but now, with those words, he groans, thinks about the sweet, beautiful Oracle, with her hands wrapped around him. Or her _lips,_ heavens. Noctis is a pillow princess, he doesn’t get down between Prompto’s legs very often, and… yeah. Prompto can go for that.

 

“Aren’t you and Noct supposed to be like… exclusive, though?” Prompto blushes a little, as if he didn’t just eat out the Oracle and make her come.

 

Luna stares at him for a long moment, and then she laughs, “Oh heavens, Prompto. It’s only a scandal if I get pregnant before we’re married. You honestly think I’d be in this kind of a relationship if I wasn’t open minded?”

 

Prompto blinks and it’s her second statement that’s going through his mind. He’s confused, embarrassed, incredibly hopeful, all at once. “I wasn’t aware that this was a relationship,” he manages.

 

“Did I assume?” Luna draws him up for a kiss, and her hands slip between them, to palm over Prompto’s clothed erection and give it a good squeeze. The sensation is a good one, a damn near overwhelming one, and he moans, rocks his hips forward, comes dangerously close to losing it right then and there and making a mess of his pants.

 

“I… no. I’d like that,”  Prompto admits, his breath hot against Luna’s lips. He cares about her, instantly, deeply, because Luna’s looked right into him, it seems, and she’s made a place for Prompto, with all his insecurities and his imperfections. Prompto’s absolutely in love with Noctis – he’s known that as long as he’s known the damn prince in the first place. And now, he thinks, he’s in love with Luna too, because how can he not be?

 

“Good,” Luna agrees, and her fingers are deftly working at his pants, pushing them down his thighs with his underwear and drawing him out, “I’m not the type of girl to have casual, meaningless sex, you know.”

 

Prompto’s glad, because he’s not that type of guy, either, and hell, he goes ahead and shows her just how important she is to him, because he’s not good at words, but he’s sure as hell good at other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it didn't take much encouragement for me to add to this and post porn of these precious children. prompto would be the most enthusiastic lover in the world, i am firmly convinced he has an oral fixation, whether it's dick or eating out a lady. anyway sorry this went from innocent fluff in part 1 to outright porn like. immediately. i'm gonna explore this relationship dynamic more and even though an actual threesome is probably inevitable... *shrug*
> 
> i have 4 parts planned (and maybe a 5th we'll see) so i guess i might as well write it all. why not, we need more OT3.


	3. Great Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s one hell of a storm brewing in Noct’s life, and he only hopes that they’ll weather it. Together. 
> 
> Luna’s their lifeboat though, their salvation.

“I see what you mean,” Luna says conversationally, over dinner. It’s a quiet, informal affair. They’re seated at a little, round table that’s been set up in the courtyard. She’s sitting at Noct’s side, to his right. Ignis is to his left, and he looks like he’d rather be anywhere else. Luna has set Gentiana to set guard, and shooed the regular palace guards away. Noctis isn’t really sure if Luna has the authority to do that, but he’s not about to tell her no – and, apparently, neither is Ignis.

 

“What’re you talking about?” Noct blinks in confusion between bites of pasta.

 

There’s a pause, where Luna eyes Noct’s plate critically. He’s pushed all the healthy bits to the side in favour of meat and carbs. This is a battle that Luna has given up on before it’s even begun, so she says nothing.

 

“Prompto,” Luna opts to say instead, cheerfully, with a smile and a pointed _look._ “That boy has quite the clever tongue.”

 

There’s silence, and then an awful noise as Ignis sputters and chokes on his food.

 

Luna hands him his glass of wine. “Heavens, Ignis, I assumed you _knew_ what my fiancé’s been up to. You’re his advisor, after all.”

 

Ignis groans and sputters a little more, and he takes a far larger gulp of wine than he should. Quite unbefitting of royalty.

 

“He knew,” Noct lazily leans forward, elbows resting on the table, just _daring_ Ignis to correct him. “Should probably tell me more, Luna. I asked Prom, but he said something about ‘gentlemen don’t kiss and tell.’ Like he’s ever been a gentleman.”

 

Ignis recovers, after a bit more of that awful sputtering, and he mops at his forehead with his napkin. “Noctis. I expect that from _you,_ but honestly, Lady Luna? I’d assume you were born with more sense than that. Certainly more _discretion.”_

 

“Oh, I’m perfectly discreet,” Luna smiles at Ignis, and her expression is easy, light, as if they’re not talking about an outright royal scandal at dinner. “You’re Noct’s advisor. I trust you to keep his secrets. And we were _safe,_ Ignis. I’m saving myself proper for Noctis, after all.”

 

Ignis turns several shades of purple and Noct’s cheeks flare up pink, but he laughs appreciatively.

 

“Gotta admit, Luna, I’m more than a little jealous. Prom’s getting a taste of my fiancée before I even get to.” Noctis is mostly joking. Mostly. He’s gotta admit though, there’s a bit of truth to it. He tries to picture it, Luna naked and writhing under Prompto, and Noct knows _that_ particular sensation well. He’s been transformed into a messy, desperate creature of desire under Prompto’s touch more than once. Who can resist? And Luna… Noctis tips his head, eyes her appreciatively. She’s always beautiful, her hair down today, her dress simple and elegant and a touch modest.

 

All thoughts of modesty fly out the window as Luna drags her foot up Noct’s shin, under the table, and she leans forward, just slightly, and _winks._

 

“Only fair,” Luna laughs, “after all, Prompto’s been feasting on _my_ fiancé for quite some time now, hasn’t he?”

 

Noctis blushes. Ignis makes a quiet, anguished sound. He pushes his chair back. “Who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to let the two of you marry?”

 

“My dad,” Noct says quickly.

 

“I have a very good reputation,” Luna agrees, and the two exchange a smile that’s innocent enough, but absolutely borders on mischief. “Don’t worry, Ignis, I’ll keep your charge out of trouble. I suspect he’ll be too busy with more _pressing_ matters.”

 

“Excuse me, Lady Luna. Highness,” Ignis has had enough, and Noctis has a feeling that his poor advisor is going to spend an entire night coming up with contingency plans to deal with any potential political fallout if word ever gets out. Not that it will; Luna isn’t lying. She knows how to keep a secret. And Noctis for all his flaws, is quiet and withdrawn and knows how to put on a face and act the role. He’s only been doing it his entire life.

 

“Think you flustered Specs,” Noct drawls out lazily as Ignis makes his leave. He pokes at his pasta.

 

“Maybe I just wanted some alone time with my fiancé,” Luna laughs, and she scoots her chair closer, her head leaning in to rest on Noct’s shoulder. “You love Prompto, don’t you?”

 

Noctis sighs. His head comes to settle on top of Luna’s. He closes his eyes, and stays silent for a long moment. “Yeah. I do. You’re too good for me. You both are.”

 

“Maybe,” Luna laughs, “you’re lucky he’s charming, and adorable. I don’t think I could resist, even if I did disapprove of your ridiculous antics.”

 

“I really am sorry,” Noctis doesn’t move from their spot. He slides a hand under the table, finds Luna’s there, and tangles their fingers together. “That you have to marry me. I’m kind of a hot mess, Luna. You’re the Oracle, you could have anyone, and instead you’re stuck with me and my baggage.” He’s known for a while, too, that he’s promised to Luna. His father’s quietly set up the marriage over the past several years, forming the necessary connections and placing alliances, and Noct’s thanked him by fucking his best friend for the better part of three years. He’s never _hidden_ that fact from Luna, back when they were just friends, but he’s also made no effort to stop, either.

 

“We’re stuck with each other,” Luna shrugs, and gives Noct’s hand a squeeze. “I’m not about to pretend that you’re entirely _happy_ with this arrangement. Everything considered, though… there are worse things than marrying a good friend.”

 

Noctis makes a quiet sound. He turns his head a little more, and his lips find Luna’s, little more than a gentle brush. It’s a quiet thanks, it’s Noctis saying a million things without using any of the words he struggles with so much.

 

“I do love you, you know,” he says quietly, pulling away, eyes brimming with something, like a dark sky before a storm breaks out. There’s one hell of a storm brewing in Noct’s life, and he only hopes that they’ll weather it. Together.

 

Luna’s their lifeboat though, their salvation, and she smiles again. “I know Noctis. And I love you. And that boy of yours. He really _does_ have one hell of a tongue. Knows how to utterly destroy a girl.”

 

“I know all about Prompto and his tongue,” Noctis smiles, years’ worth of memories flashing before his eyes in little more than an instant. There have been countless days pressed together in bed, heated showers, evenings curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn next to them and a shitty movie on TV, the both of them barely even paying attention. “Trust me, pretty women aren’t his only weakness.”

 

“I’m sure I’ll learn more about that.”

 

The three of them, they can work something out, maybe, Noctis thinks. Their lives have been inter-connected for years now, only held apart by a degree of separation.

 

\---

 

Prompto’s nervous, when Noctis comes in. Noct can tell, because his best friend’s losing horribly at the video game he’s playing. Like, he’s getting absolutely _slaughtered._ It’s not even funny. He’s all hunched over, and he’s kicking the edge of the sofa relentlessly, a never-ending ‘thumping’ sound.

 

“You’re gonna give yourself a heart attack,” Noctis says casually. Prompto’s so out of it that he hasn’t heard Noct unlock the door and let himself into the apartment.

 

Prompto nearly falls off the couch. He drops the controller. “The hell you sneaking up on me for?!”

 

Noctis rolls his eyes. He leans down to untie his boots, and kicks them off. “I wasn’t exactly sneaking in. Not my fault you’re a nervous mess.”

 

“And you’re a jerk,” Prompto huffs. He’s well aware that the game is a lost cause though, because he outright turns around, drawing up on his knees and throwing his arms around the back of the couch to offer Noct a glare. It’s not much of a glare though, more of a somewhat worried tremble. “So? How’d it go?”

 

“Kinda pissed that you’re fucking my girlfriend,” Noctis teases, and he puts on his best unimpressed, haughty royal look. The horrified look he gets back from Prompto makes it totally worth it.

  
“Oh c’mon Noct! I said I was sorry! She’s just… she kinda attacked me,” Prompto whines out, but Noctis can’t hold the act together and he laughs, sauntering over to the back of the couch and leaning down to brush his lips over Prompto’s forehead.

 

“I’ll get over it. Seriously, though. She likes you,” Noct smiles.

 

Prompto lifts his head, and their eyes meet. If there’s any question of everything they share, it’s silenced, with a simple, intense gaze. They’ve been together for a long time, after all. Longer than either of them ever expected to be, honestly. Noct’s always thought this relationship was a long, twisting, forked path, one ending in a dead end, the other, a path to hell. He’s never expected that they’d get here.

 

Luna’s a good navigator though, apparently, because Noctis thinks maybe he can see the sunshine at the end of the tunnel. Just maybe, with a little luck.

 

“So we’re okay?” Prompto says quietly, voice hitching just a little.

 

“We’re okay,” Noct agrees. “But you better not knock up Luna.”

 

“I mean, I’m pretty blonde,” Prompto grins, that nervous energy dissipating instantly on the spot. “People would just assume the baby takes after Luna.”

 

“With that skin? No way in hell,” Noct laughs though, and hoists himself over the back of the couch to settle down next to Prompto.

 

“Hey, you _know_ I hate the freckles,” Prompto pouts, but he crawls into Noct’s lap anyway.

 

“I know,” Noct wraps his arms around Prompto, and they fit together, perfectly, just like they always have. Still, even with the way their bodies press all close, with the way their eyes meet and there’s an understanding there, Noctis is certain that there’s room for one more. “But you slept with my fiancé. Giving you hell for a while.”

 

Prompto groans, and Noctis leans in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to think iggy's pretty onboard with a good, hot threesome. also the man can probably out-kink any of them without batting an eye. but his life is in shambles thinking about how awful everything will be if people find out. THERE IS SO MUCH WORK INVOLVED IN BEING NOCT'S ADVISOR GUYS. it's probably an incredibly thankless job. someone give this man a raise and some vacation time. he needs it. 
> 
> also, luna deserves these boys loving and cherishing her always. noct is not worthy of these precious blondes.


	4. Something We Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I needed this,” Luna says quietly, one hand shifting to rest on Noct’s thigh. 
> 
> Prompto slides a hand over too, settling it on top of Luna’s. 
> 
> “Think we all needed it."

Prompto shifts nervously in front of the mirror. He pokes and prods at his hair, perfectly styled, every spike angled carefully into place with more than a little effort and a whole lot of care. He’s covered up the freckles on his cheeks with a good deal of concealer, and he knows it’ll quietly drive Noctis insane the whole night. Prompto’s done it, of course, so that when someone inevitably catches a photo of them, he won’t look back and groan and mumble about how awful he looks. And, well, maybe he half-wants Noct’s mind to be on him, at least a little bit, as awful and selfish as that is.

 

He straightens his tie, for the tenth time so far. Prompto rolls his shoulders back, and the suit jacket is tailored expertly to his slim build. He feels good, for once. Really good. And hell, his reflection looks good right back at him. It does little to ease the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, but it still helps.

 

“Prom.”

 

Noct’s voice is its usual, lazy drawl, and Prompto steps back from the mirror, tips his head to the side, where Noctis is leaning in the doorway. He’s dressed up in all black, too, a sleek, well-cut suit, that takes Prompto’s breath away a little bit. Yeah, Prompto’s aware that Noct is no stranger to formal events at the citadel, but Prompto’s never exactly been invited before. And he’s never really seen Noct dressed up so well with his own two eyes. He can’t draw away, can’t stop himself from turning and approaching, hands reaching out to smooth down a wrinkle in the jacket of Noct’s impeccable suit, fingertips running over the expensive fabric slowly, appreciatively.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be busy practicing your speech?” Prompto teases a little, but he’s certainly grateful that Noct is here. He wants to run his fingers through Noct’s hair, to lean in and steal kisses, but someone – some poor palace stylist, surely – has gone to great lengths to make Noct’s hair look more distinguished than its usual ‘just fell out of bed’ look. He’s got a thin band of silver, twisted and weaved into delicate waves on one side, carefully placed on his head. It’s a crown that resembles the one his father wears, and Prompto’s honestly never seen Noct wear it before.

 

“I hate this thing,” Noctis murmurs, when Prompto’s gaze lingers there. “Makes me feel like I’m trying too hard to be someone important. Filling in my father’s shoes instead of my own.”

 

“You are important,” Prompto says back, with a faint little smile. He leans in, presses a gentle, delicate kiss to Noct’s jaw, “it’s gonna start soon. You shouldn’t be here, you know.”

 

Noctis rolls his eyes. “It’s just a boring party, Prom. It’s nothing important.”

 

“It’s the first time the three of us will be in public, well… publicly,” Prompto manages to both stick his tongue out and flush vibrantly at the same time. It’s just a silly banquet, one to celebrate the upcoming union of Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya. They’re announcing the wedding date. Noct's got a speech prepared, one that Prompto's had to hear a thousand times, talking about the official union between their nations, the official end of any hostilities, and so on. It’ll be official. It’s still a while away, but… Prompto’s nervous. They’re working out all the kinks, and he’s _happy,_ but there’s still little nagging doubts. The lingering disbelief that the two most beautiful people in the universe would want him.

 

And, well, the fact that they’re bold enough to have Prompto along too for a highly publicized event, that’s, in Prompto’s mind, a little bit crazy. Prompto can’t decide if Noct’s just too lazy and self-focused to care, or if this is Luna’s doing. Likely a combination of both.

 

“It’ll be fine,” Noct’s voice is hot breath against Prompto’s ear, and Prompto sighs at the feeling of arms encircling his waist, tugging their bodies strong and warm and flush together. “They’ll be excited about the wedding. People are easy. Give them something to gossip about and they won’t care much about the _real_ gossip.”

 

“Hmm,” Prompto makes a soft, quiet sound of agreement. It feels nice, being pressed close. Noctis has been busy late, more and more of the royal duty being placed on his shoulders, and it’s been a _while._ “Noct, you better let me go, 'else you're gonna miss your own party.”

 

“I can’t leave you boys alone for a minute, can I?”

 

It’s Luna’s voice that has them pulling away, suits a little rumpled, Prompto flushing, and Noct wearing the embarrassment easily on his face. Prompto decides it’s really not fair how utterly gorgeous Noct always manages to look.

 

“Your fault for being missing when I came to get you,” Noct tips his head and looks at Luna. Prompto follows his gaze, and she’s beautiful, so goddamn beautiful he can’t even get over it. She’s got a short white dress, high-necked with short sleeves and tapering off part-way down her thigh. It’s tightly-fitted and patterned with lace, giving it a transparent look in places, showing just the barest hint of creamy skin underneath. Her hair is down and falling in long, elegant curls over her shoulders. Unlike Prompto and his awful freckles, Luna barely even needs makeup, but he can make out the faintest hint of it, amplifying her features and making her look just the slightest bit exotic. Prompto feels a strange urge, one where he’s horribly torn to get back into Noct’s arms, or to draw Luna close and kiss her.

 

“You better stop throwing the blame around,” Luna teases with a laugh, and she purposely catches Prompto’s eye, giving him a wink. “Otherwise Prompto and I are going to team up and take you down.”

 

“I’ve been trying to do that for _years,”_ Prompto laughs a little, and he can’t help but feel all warm and glowing inside, because Luna just… simply has that effect on him, and anyone around her. She’s too damn beautiful. Maybe neither of them deserve her.

 

“Well now I’m on your side,” Luna smiles, sauntering over, leaning in to run her hands over Prompto’s shoulders, down his chest, smoothing out his suit perfectly once again. “Though heavens, you both do clean up quite well.”

 

“Think I gotta be careful here, otherwise I’m gonna end up the odd one out,” Noctis rolls his eyes, and draws his attention back to the mirror Prompto’d been making use of earlier, carefully working at the buttons of his suit jacket, before shifting to the delicate little crown and adjusting it slightly, eyes narrowing in stormy grey-blue approval as he examines himself in a critical way that Prompto hasn’t entirely seen before. There’s a little rush of guilt, because he realizes that even though Noct’s been teasing him about it, the crown prince is _nervous._

 

“Oh love,” Luna immediately draws away from Prompto, though she catches his hand, and drags him to stand at Noct’s side. She loops her arm with his, and leans into his side, and Prompto settles at Noct’s other side, half draped over his shoulder. Their reflections look back at them, on either side of Noct, and it’s a little bit like holding him up, Prompto decides.

 

“There’s no odd one out,” Luna points out with a little smile.

 

“I wasn’t being _serious,_ Luna,” Noctis immediately responds, but Prompto knows better, and he thinks Luna does, too. He doesn’t say anything, but he leans in, tips his head to rest on Noct’s shoulder, and they stay like this for a moment, just the three of them, and their reflections staring back. It’s easy for Prompto sometimes, especially lately, to forget that Noct’s got the heaviest burden of them all. That it’s easiest for him to get lost in his head, to get caught up in it all. And maybe Prompto’s been a bit selfish, focusing entirely on his own place, on trying to figure out where he fits in here, with these two absolutely amazing, beautiful people.

 

“We’ll figure it out, Noct,” Prompto promises, his voice little more than a whisper.

 

“Guess so,” Noct tips his head, and slowly steps back, breaking the moment, pulling away. Really, there’s still preparations to be made, and things to do. “Prom, why the hell are you wearing so much makeup?”

 

Prompto laughs. Yeah, Noct’s going to be thinking about that all night.

 

\---

 

Halfway through the night, Luna discreetly drags Prompto aside.

 

It hasn’t been a half-bad affair. Noctis and Luna are a stunning couple together. Even though Noct’s rough around the edges, he’s mastered putting up the royal front a while ago. Prompto can tell that the smile isn’t quite genuine, that Noct’s back goes stiff with tension – he hates being the center of attention – but Luna really eases him, and people seem to focus in on her naturally, letting Noct slip into the background enough that he isn’t overwhelmed. And, through it all, they keep Prompto close. Nobody seems to pay him a whole lot of attention, and Prompto’s grateful for that. He really doesn’t want to cause a scandal.

 

Even though there’s precedent for the king to take a consort, Prompto still doesn’t exactly want to draw people’s eyes to him. When Noct’s fingers tangle with his under the table, or Luna lingers with a hand on his shoulder, Prompto’s breath catches in his throat and he feels like he can’t breathe. But nobody comments, and maybe this is okay.

 

As the evening’s gone on though, Prompto’s drifted a little bit. He spent a while talking with Ignis, but then Gladio showed up and the two broke off to probably get just a little more drunk than the king’s advisor and shield really should be. Not that Prompto’s blaming them, because he’s eyeing the booze longingly, and it’s only the combination of alcohol being a _lot_ of calories, and the fact that he doesn’t trust himself to keep his hands off his gorgeous lovers when he’s inebriated, that’s keeping him sober.

 

So when Luna strolls up, loops her arm around Prompto’s, and drags him off through a side doorway, he absolutely doesn’t complain, though maybe he makes a quiet, surprised noise as she does.

 

“What’s up?” Prompto asks when they’re properly alone. He keeps his voice lowered, in case there are any stragglers from the celebrations lurking the dark hallways.

 

“Come with me,” is all Luna says with a cryptic smile and another one of those winks. She’s scary, and Prompto shrugs, and lets her lead the way. “We’re going on an adventure.”

 

Luna leads Prompto through several hallways, most of them private-use for high ranking staff or important people who want to get around unhindered without being seen. Prompto is curious about how Luna seemingly knows her way around the hidden areas of the citadel, but he doesn’t really want to ask for those particular details. There’s a brief pause at one point when Luna stops, balances herself on Prompto’s shoulder with a hand and reaches down with the other to unfasten her heels. She makes a quiet, happy noise when her feet are bared and the strappy little things off, dangling from her other hand as they continue again.

 

They end up down in the basement of the citadel, in the private lot where the royal vehicles are parked. Prompto blinks. He’s been down here a few times, and it’s all dimly lit concrete and row upon row of sleek black vehicles, some unmarked glaive vehicles.

 

“What the hell are we doing down here, Luna?”

 

“Shh,” she laughs, and drags Prompto across the lot.

 

Noctis is leaning lazily over the hood of one of those fancy cars. The keys are dangling from his fingers. He lifts an arm, and waves at them as they approach.

 

“You guys took forever,” it’s not a real complaint though, and Noct is smiling a slow, easy smile, one that’s so much more natural than the ones he’s been flashing the camera all night, through the wedding announcement, through the echoes of ‘congratulations’, and other empty words. It makes Prompto’s heart soar in his chest.

 

“Prompto disappeared on me,” Luna replies, and she unhooks her arm from Prompto’s, saunters over to Noctis and leans up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his forehead. She slides in between the parked cars to open the passenger’s seat. “Come on. Let’s get out of here, I’m exhausted.”

 

“Where are we going?” Prompto asks as he follows Luna’s lead and climbs into the backseat.

 

“Does it matter?” Noct closes the door behind Prompto, and slides into the driver’s seat, the key finding the ignition and the car roaring to life, “We’re getting the hell away from here.”

 

“And you guys worry that _I’m_ going to cause a scandal,” Prompto grins though, as he settles back against the soft leather upholstery. The crown prince, his bride-to-be, and the apparent consort to the king, all leaving together in the middle of their own party? It is one hell of a scandal.

 

They drive for a long time, out of the city, into the desert. At one point, Noct rolls down the windows, but it’s absolutely _freezing._ The logical thing, of course, would be to put the tinted windows back up, but instead he cranks on the heat, finds some sort of horribly inefficient balance that satisfies them all, and Prompto tips his head out the window and stares up at the dark sky overhead, pinpointed with a million bright stars, tiny specks of light that shine on overhead. Luna turns on the radio, and she quietly sings along, and at some point Prompto nods off.

 

It's almost sunrise when the car finally comes to a gentle halt, waking Prompto with a little jolt.

 

“Where are we?” he mumbles, yawning, blinking his eyes blearily, but before he can get an answer, he hears it: the sound of waves. The air has gotten milder, warmer, too, and there’s a breeze rushing in through the still-opened windows.

 

“Galdin,” Noctis says with a grin. He climbs out of the driver’s seat and stretches, and Prompto winces as he hears Noct’s back pop angrily with the motion.

 

“That’s a long way,” Prompto blinks more of the sleep from his eyes, his tired mind trying to catch up with it all. Luna opens his door, and offers him a hand. She looks tired too, her makeup smeared around the corners of her eyes, and her hair’s a total mess. Apparently Prompto’s not the only one who naps.

 

“Okay, so maybe I like to speed,” Noctis grins, “but here we are.”

 

Prompto isn’t complaining. The parking job Noct’s done is kinda shitty. They’re over the line, and the car is crooked. It’s dark though, and the lot is empty, so it doesn’t matter. Hand in hand, the three make their way across the pavement and down the steps onto the beach proper. It’s all soft sand. The breeze plays through Prompto’s hair. His neck is cramped from sleeping in the car, but he feels good. Impossibly good, even though his suit is a wrinkled mess and there’s sand in his dress shoes.

 

Noct flops down in the sand a few feet away from the water’s edge, and he pulls them down with him. Prompto kicks his fancy shoes off, and he’s pretty sure they’re going to get ruined. He leans against Noct’s shoulder, lets his cheek press into the fabric of his dress shirt, because Noct’s already ditched his suit jacket at some point. It’s probably in the car somewhere. On Noct’s other side, Luna sighs happily.

 

“I needed this,” Luna says quietly, one hand shifting to rest on Noct’s thigh.

 

Prompto slides a hand over too, settling it on top of Luna’s.

 

“Think we all needed it,” Noctis murmurs. Prompto sighs his agreement. Overhead, the stars are bright, without the city lights to obscure them. It’s all quiet, but for the gentle breeze playing through the palm trees and the easy waves lapping against the shore. The sun will be fully up soon, but right now it’s just a hint on the horizon, the first streaks of light breaking through the darkness and turning everything into all different colours. They did need this, and it’s insane that they’re here right now, and Ignis will murder them all for shucking royal duty to drive here, but Prompto’s so happy, he thinks he could step right off the beach and up into the stars overhead and he could join the sun and the moon and it wouldn’t even be a surprise.

 

Of course, he doesn’t want to do that, because he’s got his own sun and moon right here, and he’s the stars in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> galdin's definitely a night's drive away. shhh. honestly i've stopped googling details about this game because it's so unfinished and geography makes no sense so i just make up my own.
> 
> i heard sad possible ignis spoilers yesterday and then i just wanted luna to be so goddamn happy with these precious boys so i wrote more. it might not make sense because it's half fuelled by post-disneyland exhaustion and i don't trust my proofreading/editing abilities this morning lmao 
> 
> as always ilu come scream at me @destatree on tumblr ~


	5. City Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's way too early to be awake.

It’s a beautiful morning, and the sun’s streaming through the open window in Noct’s bedroom.

 

The room’s in a state of disarray, though not nearly as bad as usual. There’s a pair of running shoes strewn across the floor from where Prompto kicked them off after his morning run. His dirty, sweaty clothes, luckily, he had the sense to dump directly into the washing machine in the utility room off the kitchen. Noct’s clothes from the day before, however, have found their way to the bedroom floor. Prompto’s left a towel draped over the top of the door too, and he’s smiling as he walks back into the room. The wedding preparations are in full swing, and Luna came by the night before with flowers, a giant sample bouquet, with giant blue sylleblossoms and delicate, fragrant lily of the valley. They’ve got the flowers displayed in a vase on Noct’s desk, and the scent wafts through the room, making Prompto smile and his head spin a little.

 

It's one hell of a scandal if word gets out that Luna’s been spending the night at Noct’s place. Then again, Prompto’s been outright living here for a while now, and he doesn’t think anyone even cares.

 

Prompto’s got a pair of shorts on, but he hasn’t bothered with a shirt. Normally, he might be self-conscious – it took a long time for him to get his shirt off when it was just him and Noctis, after all- but Luna’s already seen it all. She’s seen him for his stretch marks, faded silvery lines that will never fully disappear, and the little roll of tummy he’s got, the abs that aren’t quite there, the freckles that seem to find him everywhere. And she still smiles at him and looks at him with a burning desire reminiscent of the way Noct does.

 

Speaking of Noctis, Prompto smiles as he looks at the sleeping pair in the bed. Noct’s a heavy sleeper, like a damn log, and he’s on his side, one arm hanging over the edge of the bed. Luna is curled up behind him, arm tucked around his waist, her breasts pressed up against his back through the thin fabric of the ratty old t-shirt of Prompto’s she’s wearing. It makes Prompto’s heart skip a beat, and he crawls into the bed behind Luna. It’s a damn good thing Noct loves his sleep, because he upgraded to the king-sized bed years ago, before Prompto was  even sleeping in it regularly, and there’s easily room for three.

 

Prompto presses a kiss to Luna’s shoulder, and she stirs, slowly rolling from her side onto her back, eyes drifting open, lazy and lidded, but focusing in on Prompto’s face as she wakes. She’s beautiful, all well-rested and sleepy. She fell asleep with her hair tied up, and it’s a frizzy mess, her bangs crushed into the side of her face, but Prompto thinks she looks perfect this way.

 

“Hey,” he says quietly, as if waking Noctis is something that they should even be concerned about. Noct can sleep through _anything._

 

“Mmm,” Luna sighs, lifting a hand to curl around Prompto’s neck and drag him down for a kiss, and he doesn’t understand how she _always_ manages to taste good, even after a night’s rest, because Prompto’s well aware that his breath is a pile of trash first thing in the morning. He’s already had breakfast and brushed his teeth, thank the gods for that.

 

“You’re awake early,” Luna breathes out as they part. She tugs Prompto to settle neatly over her, and he shivers at the feeling of her skin through the thin fabric of the shirt that’s ridden halfway up her stomach. She’s wearing nothing but panties below the waist, and Prompto can feel her, warm and soft up against his skin.

 

“Went for a run,” Prompto offers. Noctis has tried, really damn hard at that, to kill the streak of morning productiveness he’s naturally inclined to. It hasn’t worked out yet though, mostly because if Prompto doesn’t do cardio, he gains weight, and summer heat has never agreed with him. So he’s up at sunrise most days, even though more often than not, he’s crawling right back into bed with Noct after.

 

“Dedicated,” Luna teases with a faint smile, but Prompto tears that expression off her face with roaming hands, fingers delicately tracing up her belly, dipping under the hem of her shirt to cover a breast with his hand. It’s impossible to act shy around Luna – the first time they met properly, after all, Prompto had ended up with his face between her thighs. She’s all mischief, all heat and passion, maybe a little muted on the surface, but Prompto’s figured out how to break her out of that mold.

 

It’s funny, too, because Noctis sleeps like a log. Except, apparently, when there’s quiet sounds of Luna moaning as Prompto rolls a nipple between deft fingers. And Prompto groans – a little louder – when her hand snakes down between them and rubs over his growing erection, through his shorts.

 

Prompto doesn’t notice the stirring next to him, and if Luna does, she doesn’t say anything. Prompto almost jumps when he feels strong, warm arms encircle his waist, pulling him down onto the mattress on his side next to Luna.

 

“Starting without me, huh?” Noct’s voice is hot breath teasing against the shell of his ear as he drapes himself up against Prompto’s back. Luna immediately shifts, pressing herself up against Prompto’s front, and Prompto sighs out a moan of approval, the warmth of his lovers close and intimate on either side.

 

“Not our fault you sleep forever,” Luna teases, leaning in past Prompto’s shoulder to catch her fiance’s lips in a kiss, heated and slow and appreciative, and Prompto sighs when he feels Noct arch into him, a distinct hardness rocking against his ass.

 

“Should’ve woken me up,” Noct insists, voice thick with sleep and lazy as the kiss breaks, and he rests his chin on Prompto’s shoulder, hand settling on Prompto’s hip, massaging in just the right way to make him squirm.

 

“You know that’s like a death threat, right?” Prompto laughs outright at that. He’s learned a long, _long_ time ago not to bother waking up Noctis. On days that he has to? It’s usually with a blowjob. And, well, that’s not an unappealing idea, him and Luna both down there, doting attention on Noct that way…?

 

“Dunno,” Noct’s lips find the junction of throat and shoulder and nip down, and Prompto groans. It’s not fair, really, because Luna’s fingers are skimming under his shorts now. Her touch is different than Noct’s, slightly more delicate, her fingers smaller as she curls them around his cock and gives a few slow, languid strokes.

 

“Easier to wake up when I have two gorgeous blondes in my bed,” Noctis adds, breath hot, and Prompto lolls his head back, gives Noct as much access as he wants. Luna’s hand is working magic on him, the grip not quite as tight and rough as Prompto likes it, but a different kind of delicious torture, something that’s entirely her. It’s all heat, all delicious friction and need, and Prompto is pretty goddamn sure he’s the luckiest idiot who ever fucking lived. The world fades away, it’s all Noct’s lips working over his throat, nipping at his neck, sucking at the shell of his ear. It’s Luna’s hand working him, fingers swiping over the tip of his cock, and Prompto moans, hips jerking forward into the delicate touch.

 

“He likes it rough, love,” Noctis breathes, and Prompto outright trembles as Noct’s fingers shift, from their bruise grip on his hip, to wrap around the base of his erection and give the rough, heavy stroke he craves. If Prompto thought it was good having Luna’s hand on him, or Noct’s hand on him all those countless times in the past, it’s _nothing_ compared to being touched by his two lovers together. It’s two opposite touches, different rhythms. Noct’s grip is sure, confident, and Luna’s is no less confident, but so _different,_ still something new, her thumb rubbing little circles over the engorged head of his cock, and it’s too much. It’s too fucking overwhelming, and Prompto’s gasping and crying out as he throws his head back against Noct’s shoulder and comes hard, spurting over his belly and over both the hands touching him.

 

Prompto comes back to himself, slow and hazy, and he feels two sets of eyes on him. He’s flushing – he didn’t last long, it was embarrassingly short – but he doesn’t think his lovers care much, not from the heat in Noct’s eyes, the brightness in Luna’s.

 

“Sorry,” he manages with a little chuckle and a spread of heat across freckled cheeks.

  
“Don’t be,” Luna leans in and steals a kiss, and she lifts away, tugging the shirt she’s wearing over her head, back arching, nipples peaked as she shows off. Noct’s eyes tear away from Prompto, dark with lust, and he climbs over, pulls Luna down for a kiss, one that she easily takes control of, her hands pressing on Noct’s shoulders and pushing him to the mattress.

 

“Good thing about there being three of us,” Luna adds with a playful smile as the kiss breaks, “is that you can sit back and watch.” Noct’s fingers make quick work of tearing her panties off. Prompto’s never one to just sit back and watch and be lazy though. He props himself up on an elbow, reaches for the drawer to fetch a condom from its depths, and passes it off to Noct. Luna’s on medication, too, but they’re not married _yet,_ and they’re quite serious about being careful, if only so that Ignis doesn’t have a total meltdown.

 

And Prompto can’t stay still, not even when Luna crawls on top of Noctis, when she lowers herself onto his erection, sighing and tipping her head back as he fills her up. He has to get close, moving until he’s kneeling behind Luna, pressing a layer of kisses up her spine as she rocks her hips and rides Noct’s cock in a steady rhythm.

 

“You two,” Prompto murmurs quietly, the words barely audible over the sound of Luna gasping, over Noct’s sighs as he fists at the sheets. He can hear the sounds, wet and lewd, as Luna slides on his cock, lifting up and sinking back down, and Prompto needs to touch, needs to be involved in this.

 

One of Prompto’s arms snakes around Luna’s waist, and his fingers delve down, slipping past her wet folds to feel where she and Noct are connected, where the girth of his erection is splitting her open. Noct moans quietly as Prompto’s fingers press against the base of his cock, dip further down to tease his balls, wet and sticky with Luna’s mess. It’s a little overwhelming – Luna seems so small, so fucking delicate, but like this? She takes it deep and hard and she _knows_ how to work her hips, the woman is wicked, she’s done it to Prompto, and she’s made him absolutely scream.

 

Luna and Noctis, they’re both so many layers upon layers, nothing like what they appear to be on the outside. Prompto fucking loves it.

 

“Touch me, Prom,” Luna gasps out, and that’s all the encouragement Prompto needs. He shifts further up onto his knees, his fingers moving deftly, and he finds her clit, pinching it lightly with two fingers before he works under the hood, rolling in gentle circular motions. Luna outright gasps, and Noct moans – she must be clenching around him, and it must feel absolutely fucking amazing.

 

It doesn’t take very long from there. Luna leans back, letting Prompto support her weight, and the shift in angle has Noct’s cock grinding up into her at an angle that Prompto’s learned she likes. He keeps his fingers working on her clit, alternating between circular motions and teasing flicks of his index finger. Luna’s a soaking wet mess, dripping all over Noct’s cock, over his fingers, down over her thighs, and it only seems like moments before she’s crying out and clenching down and bucking into the touches that are absolutely destroying her.

 

She rides Noct through her orgasm, and he follows. Noctis isn’t as loud as Luna is, but Prompto hears the sharp intake of breath, the quiet moan that escapes, and when he looks over Luna’s shoulder at Noct, he recognizes the blown-out pupils and the faint shine of violet in Noct’s eyes as he finds his own release.

 

Prompto lifts his hand away, slowly brings Luna down to settle on the bed next to him. She’s gasping for breath, her body trembling, thighs wet and shining. Noct stays flat on his back for a moment, panting, before he slowly crawls out of bed and into the bathroom to discard the mess. When he returns, he grabs the towel off the corner of the bathroom door, where Prompto’s left it, and passes it over. Prompto cleans off his own stomach, still smeared with his come, and Luna’s thighs, shiny and sleek with her own release.

 

“ ‘m about ready for another nap,” Prompto admits with a yawn and a smile as he settles down on Luna’s right side. Noct crawls back into bed, and settles down at her left, tossing an arm casually around her waist.

 

“Way too early to be awake,” Noctis agrees.

 

“We’re due for a photoshoot later, you know,” Luna murmurs, trying to be the responsible one, but she’s doing a miserable job of it, because she’s smiling lazily and nuzzling into Prompto’s neck as he presses a kiss to her forehead. “Engagement photos.”

 

“You know, I’m a pretty decent photographer,” Prompto’s only half teasing. He _is_ good. Almost good enough to be a professional, if he wanted to dedicate the time and energy to starting out. And besides, he thinks he can probably capture the royal couple better than some random stranger that they don’t know.

 

“See,” Noctis agrees, burying his face in Luna’s shoulder and closing his eyes, “problem solved. Bet Prom will work for free, too.”

 

Prompto makes a mock offended noise, but he doesn’t pull away. “You’re lucky I love you guys, the shit I put up with,” and maybe he’s taking it too far, voicing that particular phrase, maybe it’s pushing things just a bit. He sounds casual, but he tenses, just a little. Just in case.

 

“We love you too, Prom,” Noct says, “go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> threesome porn is hard to write yall so i cheated. *shrug* 
> 
> eventually i'll write a proper prompto sandwich. it'll happen.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Noctis and Luna get an idea. And sometimes, Prompto just needs to go along with it.

“How does it look?” Luna asks, spinning in a little circle, and her voice is horribly self-critical. She’s inspecting herself in the mirror, and frowning just the slightest, and Prompto doesn’t quite understand _why._ Because, goddamnit, Luna is the most beautiful thing he’s seen in the world.

 

The wedding dress on her, it’s perfect. There’s a couple of final adjustments that need to be made, but honestly, Prompto never would’ve noticed, if Luna hadn’t pointed out that the fit isn’t _quite_ right in just a couple of places. The dress itself, though? It’s custom designed, by some famous Altissian designer. And the sketch that it’s based on, the one that Luna picked out with a good deal of Prompto’s input – and a good deal less of Noct’s – it really _pales_ in comparison to the dress itself.

 

“Luna, I… _fuck,”_ Prompto says, quietly, with a little laugh, and he runs a hand awkwardly through his hair, mussing it up in the back. “Am I like, supposed to be seeing you in the dress?”

 

“Probably not,” Luna laughs, even as she does another circle in front of the mirror, critically eyeing a spot where the delicate fabric of the dress bunches in a way that she doesn’t like. “You aren’t _technically_ the groom but goodness, if only I could marry both of you.”

 

Prompto flushes at that. If she _could_ marry the both of them... well, his heart does a little thump.

 

Mostly, they’ve found a balance. They’ve made this dynamic work. That doesn’t mean it isn’t hard. Prompto’s always been of the opinion that the hard things, they’re worth fighting for the most. His relationship with Noctis, in the first place, as easily as it came to them both, as natural a progression it was, it was _impossibly_ difficult at times. It had, after all, been a doomed relationship, before Prompto realized just what an amazing woman Luna is.

 

Most, after all, wouldn’t be willing to make something out of _this._

 

“You’re overthinking again,” Luna teases, a little sternly, as Prompto jumps back to attention. She’s turned from the mirror, one hand on her hip, her head tipped to the side, regarding Prompto intently. His cheeks flush, freckles standing out stark and bright like stars in the sky, and he drags his eyes back over her, appreciatively.

 

The dress, really, is perfect. It’s a classic strapless princess cut, with a delicate bodice, sheer, and covered in hand-embroidered little flowers. The skirt is wide and billowed, embroidered all the same, and it tapers into Luna’s tiny waist perfectly. The whole thing is semi-transparent, giving little flashes of delicate, creamy skin underneath, while remaining just _modest_ enough to scream Luna, even when she turns again, showing off her shoulders and her back. It has Prompto torn, whether he wants to drop to his knees and worship her, or whether he wants to touch and kiss every revealed inch of skin, worshipping her in quite a different way.

 

“You look perfect, Luna,” Prompto manages to say, instead, and he’s well aware of how Luna’s lips quirk. She gathers up the skirt of the dress and takes a step forward, She’s barefoot, so Prompto still has his full two inches of height on her, but the way she tips her head and glances up at him, Prompto feels _powerless,_ feels like really, she’s captivated every ounce of his being, like he exists to serve her.

 

And well, that’s not entirely true, because he exists to serve _Noct,_ too. But damn, it’s a rush.

 

“You’re too good to me, you know that?” Luna laughs quietly. She releases the skirt of the dress, and it billows down around her, soft and beautiful and perfect. Her hands shift, resting against Prompto’s chest, brushes of steady, warm pressure, and she leans up to catch his lips in a kiss.

 

Kissing Luna is still a little overwhelming sometimes, too. Even though Prompto’s learned, a hundred times over – hell, maybe a _thousand_ times by now – that kissing Luna is all passion, all heat and something so reminiscent of Noctis, he somehow still expects her to be gentle and delicate. And there’s a hint of that, something sweet and beautiful and floral. She’s wicked though, tongue darting between Prompto’s lips, tangling and working him so that he’s panting for breath when she draws away.

 

“Makin’ out with the future queen of Lucis, in her wedding dress,” Prompto manages, breathless, his cheeks bright. “This is _definitely_ treason, y’know.”

 

Luna laughs quietly. Her eyes are shining, and her hair is bright, curling down her shoulders and bouncing a little as she steps back. “Oh, Prom, love, _that’s_ not making out. Don’t play innocent with me.”

 

Prompto can’t help it, and he laughs. Luna is impossibly passionate, she’s fire and she’s beauty and he’s still in awe, still left reeling in her presence. How the hell did he end up so lucky?

 

\---

 

“Prompto got to see my dress,” Luna teases, later, once they’re back in Noct’s apartment and settled in for the night. It’s a very interesting time to tease.

 

“That so?” Noctis says lazily. His lips are working over the shell of Prompto’s ear. Prompto’s shivering, pressing back against the strong form cradling him. They both moan when the curve of Prompto’s ass rocks back against the bulge in Noct’s pants, and there’s a surge of pride, of satisfaction, because Prompto _loves_ drawing those noises out of the crown prince.

 

Luna’s eyes are bright with mischief and fire, as she drags her nails across Prompto’s belly, lying on her side in front of him. He’s still wearing his shirt, but it’s ridden up, revealing that damn tummy he dislikes so much, the one that Luna is paying very special attention to. He’d confided in her, once, that he didn’t like the faded stretch marks, and Luna had traced every single one of them with her tongue and gentle swipes of her fingertips until he’d stopped caring.

 

It’s funny, because years ago – when they were still a little more pink, a little less silvery and faded – when he’d told Noctis, his boyfriend had done the exact same thing. Luna and Noct, they never fucking fail to surprise him.

 

“It’s… _ah,_ a nice dress,” Prompto sighs out, as Noct’s fingers slip around to his front, teasing his nipples into stiff peaks. It’s not fair, really. Sometimes, Luna and Noctis, they get this _idea._ Prompto doesn’t even think they need to discuss it. Their eyes will meet, and they’ll have a silent conversation, stormy-blue sky meeting the sea, and then they’ll move like this. Prompto has to wonder if they simply _know_ that sometimes, he feels a little insecure.

 

It’s hard not to, when he thinks about how these two beautiful people, his two _lovers,_ they’re marrying each other. And Prompto knows that he’s not left out, not _really._ It’s all his stupid insecurities, but… well. Sometimes, he simply needs _this._

 

“Mmm, it’s a nice dress,” Luna agrees. Her lips are working on Prompto’s jaw now, as Noctis nibbles on Prompto’s earlobe, and the dual sensation, really is _not_ fair. Even more unfair is the casual conversation, the way that Luna and Noctis are engaging in this idle banter, while simultaneously reducing Prompto to a puddle of goo. His cock is aching already, pressing against the front of his pants, and he _desperately_ wants more.

 

“You guys are pure evil,” Prompto whimpers, when Luna seems to sense _just_ what he wants, her fingers drifting lower, down his abdomen, thumbing over protruding hipbones before she brushes over the front of his pants. His cock jumps, and Prompto’s pretty sure there’s a damp spot right over the zipper.

 

“Noctis is the evil one, I’d say,” Luna says idly, as she works the zipper down, a hand reaching into Prompto’s shorts, curling around his aching arousal and giving one of those slow, delicate strokes she favours. “ _I’m_ the one touching you.”

 

Noct laughs, dark and needy, in Prompto’s ear, teeth tugging at his ear as he grinds his own erection up against Prompto’s ass. “We’ll reward him, huh? Gotta show Prom how much we _love_ him.”

 

Prompto whimpers, and he doesn’t know if It’s from the words, and all their impossible implications, or the fact that this _reward_ is everything his body is screaming for.

 

“Please,” he says quietly, a hand tangling in Luna’s hair, the other one drifting back, gripping awkwardly at Noct’s from behind, pulling them both closer. “Stop _teasing.”_

 

There’s a shift, and Prompto’s hips lift when Noctis’ hands slip down to tug his pants and boxers down his thighs in one fluid motion. He has to kick a bit at the end to get them fully off, but he sighs when he’s happily naked below the waist. There’s another shift – and the unfortunate side effect of his lovers’ lips leaving his skin – and his shirt follows. Maybe Prompto should feel exposed, being naked before two sets of blue eyes, but instead he arches a little, hips rocking forward, shameless, putting on a show.

 

“Fuck, you look good,” Noctis murmurs, eyes dragging from Prompto’s own eyes, down over the flush spread all the way from his cheeks to his collar, down over his stiff, peaked nipples, the faint hint of definition under his arched tummy, to where his cock is nestled heavy and swollen and aching against his lower belly. “He always looks so good for us, huh Luna?”

 

“Mhm,” Luna agrees, with a smile. Prompto’s gaze shifts from Noctis to Luna – it’s hard, really, to know exactly where to direct his attention – and he’s rewarded with her sitting up, back arching as she grips the hem of her shirt and tugging it up over her head. She’s not wearing anything underneath, and her breasts are already heaving a little. Prompto _loves_ her, fuck, he can only watch, sighing and moaning as Noct’s arms encircle his waist again. Luna wastes no time, shimmying out of her shorts, reaching into the little drawer for supplies, and there’s another sigh when she returns with both a condom and lube.

 

“Mind if I help for a minute?” she asks, her voice trembling, just a _little,_ betraying her just the slightest, and somehow, that just turns the intensity up a couple more notches, has Prompto shuddering. Behind him, Noct’s breath catches in his throat, and there’s no denying that they’re all into this.

 

“Yeah,” Prompto says, and Noctis doesn’t even bother with an answer, instead moving in again to press lips into his shoulder, a hand shifting down, gripping at one of Prompto’s thighs and holding him open, _exposed._ Somehow, that just makes it all even better, goes right to Prompto’s cock and has him shuddering and twitching.

 

The first touch of Luna’s lube-slicked fingers over the head of his cock has Prompto gasping. There’s a thick bead of precum gathering, and she swipes through it with a quiet laugh. Prompto isn’t expecting the slickness, and he’s rocking his hips forward, head tipping back, resting heavily against Noct’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck,” he says, because Luna is _pure_ evil. She’s smiling, he can feel it, even with his eyes sliding shut, as her hand drifts further, down the length of his erect cock, brushing over his balls, _back,_ slow and careful. They haven’t quite done it this way, not yet. Noct’s fucked him before, with Luna present, but she hasn’t touched him, not like _this._

 

Prompto’s pretty sure he can get used to this though, because Luna’s fingers are slender, but _clever._ She makes a quiet, appreciative noise as she presses her index finger into him, and Prompto echoes the sound with one of his own. He’s used to taking Noct’s fingers, can usually accommodate two right from the beginning easily, so the touch is all pleasure, but not _nearly_ enough.

 

“He can take more, love,” Noct’s voice is quiet, thoughtful, and Prompto’s pretty sure that Noctis is enjoying this too. Prompto’s grateful for the words, because he doesn’t quite trust himself to speak, all needy sounds coming out, gentle rolls of hips as Noctis holds his leg wide and spread open.

 

“Both of you boys are so impatient,” Luna chides, but she’s working a second finger in, instantly, and _that_ feels a little better. More than that, she crooks her fingers, works them deep, and it’s so _different_ that it’s erotic in itself. Prompto whines, and just when he thinks it can’t get _any_ better, Noctis slips a hand down there too, and there’s a thicker, more familiar finger pressing in, spreading Prompto wide, working the tight ring of muscle loose, _pressing_ in all the right places.

 

“Not impatient,” Noctis says, and Luna catches on fast, curling her fingers the way Noct is, and the pressure up against his prostate outright has Prompto crying out, gasping and whimpering and rolling his hips. “He just makes the _best_ noises, Luna…”

 

Luna laughs quietly, and she makes an appreciative sound. “Mmm, he does, doesn’t he?”

 

“You guys are the worst,” Prompto manages, riding it out, rocking down and fucking himself on the fingers of his lovers as best as he can. Of course, Prompto loves _every_ moment of it, even though he’s quickly learned that Luna and Noctis together, they’re absolute _nightmares._

 

Luna laughs, and there’s another press of her clever fingers against the spot that has him seeing stars, before she’s withdrawing, leaning in to steal a long, lingering kiss from Prompto’s lips, one that has his mind reeling for yet another reason. Kissing Luna, in the throes of passion, it’s so much like kissing Noctis. It’s impossible, sometimes, to think that they’ve found themselves here. Noct’s still steady against Prompto’s back, rolling his erection into the cleft of his ass, and Luna’s at his front, and Prompto feels so fucking _loved,_ and so goddamn turned on, a dichotomy of emotion.

 

“Come here, love,” Luna says, as they part, and her cheeks are bright, her eyes even brighter, as she rolls onto her back and tugs Prompto with her. Noctis seems reluctant to let go, but Prompto feels eyes burning into him as he shifts over Luna, her clever fingers always at work between them. There’s barely a moment of fumbling with the condom, and then Prompto’s groaning and driving home, bracing over Luna as he’s enveloped in wet heat.

 

Sex with Luna, it’s always amazing. That’s a bit of a dumb thought, but it rushes through Prompto’s head, as he braces himself, as her legs lift to curl around his waist and her fingers grip hard at his shoulders. She’s not delicate. Prompto’s learned that a million times over, and he’s figured out that Luna, quite frankly, appreciates a good, rough fuck.

 

Prompto really only gets a moment to fully savour Luna, to let her envelop him completely, the feeling of her, the scent of her slickness against her thighs, because the bed’s shifting, and he feels Noctis behind him. _Oh,_ Prompto thinks, and that’s all he has time for, because Noct’s gripping at his hip, and then his cock is pressing in.

 

It’s fucking heaven, it’s the best thing Prompto’s ever experienced. The dull ache of being split open by Noct is there, but it’s chased away by the pleasure of driving into Luna. Noctis hisses behind him, hands on his hips trying to hold him steady, but Prompto’s already found his rhythm with Luna, and for once, Noctis is simply forced to follow, hips driving forward.

 

“Fuck,” Prompto shudders out, as Noctis buries himself to the hilt, stretches him wide, bottoming out. It has Prompto’s hips jerking forward, a little awkward, Luna gripping tight around his cock as he fills her. There’s too much happening, too much stimulation on either end, and it’s got Prompto feeling foggy, lost in this slow-rising euphoria, needy and desperate.

 

“C’mon,” Noctis leans in heavy, both hands shifting to grip Prompto’s hips rough enough to bruise, and then he starts _moving,_ and everything’s an explosive _rush,_ one that draws the breath from Prompto’s lungs. It’s a feeling that has him outright whining, gasping and rutting back against Noct’s erection, then forward into Luna again.

 

Prompto’s already damn well aware that he isn’t going to last long. He thinks, vaguely, far off, that his lovers fucking intend it to go this way. They’re both evil. Luna’s nails are gripping rough at his shoulders, leaving crescent-shaped marks to go with the freckles that smatter his shoulders. She’s lifting his hips with every thrust, shifting the angle, taking him deeper, and she’s clenching around the throbbing length of his cock every time he works inside. Noct, behind him, that’s a more _familiar_ feeling. It’s relentless though. Noctis knows how to fuck Prompto – they’ve been doing this for years – and he angles just right, the head of his cock brushing just right, enough to reduce Prompto into incoherent noises.

 

He still comes way earlier than he expected. It’s with Noctis roughly manhandling him, adjusting the angle so that there’s constant pressure right over his prostate, the drag of his erection over the sensitive little bundle with every stroke. Luna tosses her head back and she makes the most _beautiful_ sound, something between a moan and a desperate cry, when Prompto figures out the proper angle too, her legs drawn high around his waist. It does Prompto in, and suddenly, he’s breaking the makeshift rhythm they’ve found, jerking and burying himself in Luna one final time, his orgasm absolutely wrecking him.

 

Vaguely, Prompto’s aware that his face is pressed into Luna’s neck, that he’s kissing and nipping and leaving little marks there that he really _shouldn’t,_ as he rides out his release. His softening cock slips out, slowly, as he loosens his grip. Behind, Noct’s still fucking him though, with slow, gentle rocks of his hips, ones that aren’t quite enough to reduce Prompto to a pained, overstimulated mess, but not enough to let him totally relax, either.

 

“Love,” Luna murmurs, “you looked _good._ ”

 

Prompto lifts his head, and he’s damn sure his eyes are lidded, pupils blown out from bliss, and he steals a kiss. Noctis watches, and rocks in deeper, leaving Prompto whimpering against Luna’s lips.

 

“Scoot up,” Prompto says, weakly, one hand shifting to grip frantically at the sheets, Noct’s hips working behind him, driving him deeper, more of that rough pleasure pulsing through him. “Fuck, Luna, need to see you come.”

 

Luna is absolutely shameless, and she _smiles,_ gives Prompto a knowing look as she scoots back some, settling against the frame of the bed. Prompto’s nothing if not a dedicated lover. Hell, even like this, blissed out, Noctis still fucking him, it only has his mind clouded, intent on making everyone else feel _just_ as good.

 

Prompto buries his face between Luna’s thighs, working between her folds with a delving tongue, and she gasps, her fingers threading through his hair. Prompto shifts just enough to get two fingers up into her, curling just how she likes, tongue lapping at her clit with the back-and-forth strokes that _always_ get her off, and fast.

 

Behind, Noctis works into him, and it has Prompto whimpering, mindless, as he buries his face into Luna’s heat. He’s got half a mind to beg Noct to stop, but his tongue is occupied, working over Luna’s clit, lips teasing her folds over and over again. He works her, draws her to the edge, then backs off a little, and goes again, until his jaw is aching, and his wrist hurts from the way she’s gripping his fingers, working the wetness of her cunt down on him.

 

It’s only when Noctis finally comes, _finally,_ with a moan and a snap of his hips, and a burst of wet heat filling Prompto up, dull pressure against his prostate _finally_ relenting, that Prompto brings Luna over, too. He curls three fingers deep up into her, pressing against her inner walls, over sensitive flesh, tongue working her clit in frantic little circles. Luna outright _cries_ through her release, fingers threaded in Prompto’s hair, holding his face close as she gushes over him in a wet, messy orgasm.

 

Slowly, Luna’s fingers relax in Prompto’s hair, until she’s gently working her nails over his scalp. Prompto’s whole body is flushed. His cheeks feel like they’re on fire, and they’ve got to be shining wet and slick with her release. He’s panting for breath, chin resting on her inner thigh, watching as Luna’s lower lips tremble, as her thighs quake, her flat belly fluttering as she tries to catch her breath.

 

Behind, Noctis withdraws in a wet mess, and Prompto feels his release trickle down his inner thigh. He shudders, boneless, unable to move, slowly collapsing down onto the bed.

 

“Wore you out, huh?” Noctis teases with a laugh, and he reaches down, making a quiet, disgusted sound as he peels the mess from Prompto’s soft cock. There’s a gentle press of lips to Prompto’s spine though, and he shudders, feeling the loss as Noctis retreats into the bathroom to clean up.

 

Prompto and Luna both lie there, dazed, half-out of it, for a few long moments before the bed shifts under Noct’s weight, and he returns. He settles heavily, drawing Prompto up, sandwiching him between Luna’s exhausted, panting body, and his own, still slick with cooling sweat.

 

“Better?” Noctis murmurs, lips pressing into Prompto’s shoulder.

 

Prompto sighs, and nods, smiling lazily as he tucks himself neatly in between his lovers. His head’s resting on Luna’s chest, just above a heaving breast, and Noct’s head settles between Prompto’s shoulderblades, tongue tracing over freckles that he’s memorized over the years.

 

“We’d marry you, too, y’know,” Noct says, slowly, quietly, “if we could.”

 

Prompto’s glad that Luna’s eyes are closed, and that Noct’s otherwise occupied, so he can’t see the way his cheeks light up again. It’s stupid, really. Noctis acts like he’s this aloof, distant person, like the whole king thing is an act, like he doesn’t understand _anything._ Really, Prompto’s pretty sure Noctis knows _him,_ so damn well, better than Prompto knows himself. And Luna? Somehow, she knows both of them. Somehow, she knew that she couldn’t break them up.

 

And, somehow, she’s managed to make a place for herself.

 

She’s made a place for all three of them.

 

Prompto thought that she was the glue holding everything together. But maybe it’s him. Or, hell, maybe it’s Noctis. Or maybe, somehow, this is just something that _works,_ purely because they’re meant for each other.

 

“Prom?” Luna says quietly, and Prompto realizes he’s been thinking, that he hasn’t said a word. He’s caught up in his head again, and really, this time, it isn’t so bad.

 

“You guys don’t have to,” he says softly, with a smile, tipping his head so his face is buried in Luna’s skin, scooting back just a little so he’s more solidly pressed against Noct’s back. “You show me in every other way, y’know?”

 

And they do know. All three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember how like two months ago i said i wanted to write a prompto sandwich?
> 
> well, other stuff happened, then i was reminded that this fic exists, and i was like "shit. i'm gonna do it. prompto's gonna get fucked."
> 
> so he got fucked. this boy deserves it, damnit.
> 
> (also, luna's dress is inspired by a Galia Lahav design, because her in-game one is ugly af, just wanted to point that out :p )


	7. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto tries not to feel like the odd one out at a royal wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this fic still exists, neat, i forgot.

Prompto’s hands are shaking. He’s a bit of a mess, and by ‘a bit’, he means he’s a huge fucking mess and about _this close_ to a goddamn meltdown.

 

It’s not that Noctis and Luna haven’t reassured him, time and time again, that he _belongs._ That no matter what it looks like, to the public, at the end of the day, it’s the _three_ of them. That is enough. It really _is,_ and Prompto’s not just saying that to try and make himself feel better. He knows why appearances have to be kept up, and he knows Noctis is gonna be king. This? It’s a hell of a lot more than he’d ever expected, when they fell, fumbling, into a messy relationship.

 

And hell, _Luna_ is on a whole different league than the both of them. Prompto’s gotten past most of the insecurities, he swear he has, but she’s _so good,_ so beautiful, and perfect and Prompto _loves_ her, with an intensity he hadn’t expected.

 

So, it’s the three of them, even after today.

 

Why are his hands trembling then?

 

Prompto stares at himself in the mirror. He finds himself doing that a lot, these days. He adjusts his tux, yet again. He fiddles with the bowtie, and it’s a bit sloppy, and he’s _certain_ Ignis is going to pull him aside to fix it with a look that’s part stern, part amused. His hair is perfectly gelled. His makeup is pristine, and he left the freckles showing, at _both_ Noct and Luna’s request.

 

“You’re gonna be fine,” Prompto tells himself. He’s taken to giving himself these mirror pep talks, too, weirdly enough. He’s not sure if it helps. “You’ve got this, Prom. Big day won’t be so bad.”

 

“You talking to yourself again?”

 

Prompto nearly jumps out of his skin. Noct’s standing off to the side, leaning in the doorway, at an angle where Prompto couldn’t see his reflection coming in the mirror. He takes a quick step back, and tips his head, and okay, as casual as Noct’s voice is, he looks even _more_ a mess.

 

Noctis is usually pretty good at slipping into the prince role. The Noctis Prompto knows, of course, has grown from awkward kid, to gangly, lazy teenager, to something in between. Noct’s a future king, he’s _definitely_ his father’s son, and he usually is good at wearing it, under the awkward demeanor. Luna at his side _absolutely_ helps, too. Noct’s come far, in the time that Luna’s been here, preparing for the wedding.

 

Noct right now, though? The cufflinks on his tux aren’t properly fastened, and his bowtie is hanging loose around his neck. His hair is mussed, and he looks _nervous._ Fuck, he looks way more nervous than Prompto himself does.

 

“Hey, Mr. Soon-to-be-Married,” Prompto teases immediately.

 

Something funny happens between the two of them, at this point in their relationship. When one of them needs reassurance, the other is able to step in, to push their own insecurities aside, to simply _be_ the rock. Luna is honestly the rock for both of them now, but—Luna’s off, being a gorgeous bride, getting all dressed up in her fabulous dress, her hair curled and weaved with sylleblossoms and little twisting strands of silver. Prompto had helped her with her trial makeup, and he’d actually had suggestions she’d appreciated, and it’d been a nice _moment_ they’d shared.

 

Luna isn’t here, so Prompto puts on a smile. He curls an arm around Noctis, pressing a kiss into his neck, and his words are warm breath against Noct’s skin.

 

“You’ve _already_ won the bride over, y’know. Won me over, too. Don’t think you have much to worry about.”

 

Noctis flushes a little, as Prompto draws back, and he offers up a lopsided smile, one that Prompto mirrors back.

 

“Not worried about that,” Noctis admits, “more worried about the thousands of people seeing me forget my vows.”

 

Prompto shakes his head, “you won’t forget them. You’re a _good_ public speaker, your confidence is just shit, Noct. You’re hot, and Luna’s _beautiful._ No offense, but everyone’s gonna be too busy staring at the royal couple to pay a lick of attention to what you’re actually saying.”

 

“You and Luna will—” Noctis tries to point out, and Prompto interrupts him again.

 

“Me? I’m gonna be staring at the both of you and hoping nobody notices I’m undressing the future king and queen with my eyes. Luna might notice but—pretty sure we can make her _forget,_ after the wedding.”

 

Prompto’s eyes glint, and Noctis has to laugh a little. “… so you wanna come on the honeymoon, then?”

 

They’d talked about this. It had been a… well, a point of nerves in Prompto’s mind. He’s not doubting his place with the two of them, not anymore, but it seems like a _honeymoon_ is for the married couple, and even though they keep saying it, _“we’d marry you too if we could”,_ fact of the matter is that Prompto isn’t marrying them.

 

Luna had seen through Prompto’s insecurity though, and she’d told him, in no uncertain terms, that he’s the member of the Crownsguard designated to accompany them. (Her exact words, as a matter of fact, had been: “a newly married royal couple? We’ll likely need a guard at our side, posted in our quarters 24/7” and she’d followed it up with one of those winks only Luna can pull off.)

 

“I’ll be the best royal guard you could ask for,” Prompto teases back. His fingers are itchy, and he lifts his head, smoothing down the front of Noct’s tux, erasing a few near-invisible wrinkles. Noctis doesn’t make any effort to stop him. Prompto’s fingers drift back up, and he works at Noct’s tie, his fingers impossibly steady when he has someone _else_ to focus on.

 

Noct’s bowtie is neat, perfectly tied, and it makes Prompto’s own look super sloppy in comparison. Prompto’s proud of his work.

 

“How the hell are you so collected right now?” Noctis asks, a little awed, as he tips his head.

 

Prompto merely smiles, and clicks his tongue against his teeth, and goes to work fastening Noct’s cufflinks. “Mmm, because I have the easy job. I get to watch the two people I love most in the world stand up in front of all of the world and say their vows to each other. I just get to reap the benefits after.”

 

“You have a speech to give too,” Noctis points out, “you’re my best man. You’ve got to talk at the reception.”

 

“I was _trying_ to forget that part, Noct,” Prompto replies, rolling his eyes and working on the other cufflink. There’s a tiny jolt of nerves in his belly, honestly, but at least at the reception, people will be drinking. Prompto will have to be on his best behavior for a number of _other_ reasons, so how bad can a speech be?

 

As long as he doesn’t fuck it all up with a, “I can’t wait to bang you guys tonight in the royal honeymoon suite,” comment, Prompto’s pretty sure he’ll be fine.

 

\---

 

Prompto’s eyes well up with tears the moment Luna walks down the aisle.

 

It’s a gorgeous ceremony, and Prompto had seen the hall the day before, but It’s somehow different now, alive with an _energy._ There’s soft, white lights strung up along the branches of trees that have been brought in to line the hall. The floral arrangements are massive, trailing down over balconies and lining the aisle that Luna walks down. Noct is obviously nervous as they stand at the altar, and there’s a moment where Prompto’s _terrified_ the whole world _knows,_ when Noct’s hand twitches, and he leans closer, and their fingers brush.

 

Ignis merely lifts a brow at the two of them. Prompto’s glad that he did, indeed, fix Prompto’s bowtie before the ceremony started.

 

There’s hundreds of guests. It’s a lot overwhelming.

 

And then _Luna,_ and it doesn’t matter if their fingers are still brushing, because everyone’s looking at Luna, and she’s _perfect._

“Fuck,” Noct says under his breath, and Prompto giggles a nervous, awed little laugh, and then they fall silent, both simply _staring_ at Noct’s – no, _their –_ bride. The dress is no surprise, Prompto’s seen it before, but with all the final fittings, Luna is stunning. Her hair’s cascading down her shoulders in loose, beautiful curls, and it’s woven with flowers and silver. Her eyes are bright, and her gaze flickers from Noct, to Prompto, to Noctis again, a subtle back-and-forth.

 

Prompto doesn’t know _how_ Luna manages to make him feel like she’s saying her vows to him, too, but she does. And hell, Noct even slips him a _look,_ as he’s mumbling his vows, his eternal love and devotion, and Prompto’s crying openly, and he doesn’t even care, because he _loves them._

He’s had lots of time to doubt, but right now, somehow, a commoner, a fucking piece of scum, standing as best man at his lovers’ wedding? Prompto feels on top of the world. He hadn’t ever expected to make it this far. Luna and Noctis have given him the sun and the stars, the moon and the sea, and everything in between.

 

\---

 

Of course, after the wedding, comes the reception, and Prompto’s nerves kick in full-force. He gulps down a glass of champagne, sighs, and then goes for a second one. He’s seated next to Noctis, and Noct has to cut him off with a disapproving look. Prompto tries to complain and whine, but Luna leans across her husband’s lap and teases, “we want you sober for _later,_ love,” in the barest of whispers.

 

Prompto’s cheeks flush, at how brash Luna can be, saying things like _that_ at her own royal wedding to the goddamn Crown Prince of Lucis, but hell – that’s Luna, isn’t it? Tradition for royal weddings is long, with lots of speeches, lots of drinking and toasts, and finally, it’s Prompto’s turn.

 

He’s not good at speeches. Ignis has been tutoring him for some time, and with increasing fervor once it became apparent that Prompto’s… _role,_ as a sort of unofficial consort to the royal couple, is here to stay. Other than that? It was a couple of shitty high school classes he’d been roped into taking with Noctis. A public speaking class, and a debate class, and Prompto had sucked at both of them. He stumbles through his words and he rambles a lot, and Ignis has been _trying_ to work some sense of reservation into him, but… Prompto doesn’t know if it’s working.

 

It doesn’t matter, because Prompto’s got a speech to give.

 

His chair scrapes the floor as he pushes it back, and he stands up, with an awkward clearing of his throat. Prompto surveys the room, and the reception hall is _full_ of people, some faces he recognizes, and a good deal more that he’s never seen in his entire goddamn life. It’s terrifying and it’s awkward, and this was a bad idea—

 

And then, Noct’s foot nudges against his, underneath the table. Prompto flushes and looks to the side, and Luna’s got her elbows on the table, her chin resting on her laced fingers, and she’s smiling.

 

Noctis taps his glass, and the ringing sound echoes through the hall, and everyone who had been talking in the lull between speeches falls silent. Prompto flushes even more, and he’s going to pass out, maybe, but instead, some sort of instinct kicks in. Maybe he’s not so hopeless yet.

 

“Uh,” Prompto begins, a little awkwardly, but then he finds his words, and it’s a bit easier. “So. This toast is to the groom, Noct, and to the bride, Luna. From… well, your best friend, _me,_ and I gotta say, you two – I’ll always be by your side.”

 

Prompto’s cheeks are bright, but now that he’s started to talk, he keeps pushing forward. He’s speaking to the room, but he’s damn well aware of both Noctis and Luna’s eyes on him, and that’s _all_ he needs.

 

“I remember the day I met Noct,” Prompto laughs, “… well, the day I _really_ met him. I was a shy mess, you know? A total loser kid, and I thought, what the heck would a prince ever want to do with me? So, naturally, I threw my arm around his shoulders and didn’t give him a chance to reject me.” There’s a bit of scattered laughter, and it makes Prompto feel better. Noct’s smiling, and _that_ makes Prompto feel like he’s floating.

 

“Good thing I liked being lazy and playing video games just as much as a future king,” Prompto could go into so many details – so many lazy days in bed, with fumbling kisses and awkward touching, but _that’s_ definitely not on the list of things to talk about. Ignis had actually been the one to say the obvious, _don’t cause a scandal,_ and Prompto can practically feel Ignis ready to murder him, should he mess this up.

 

He won’t, though. Prompto won’t mess any of this up, not with his life.

 

“I remember the day I met Luna, too. Might regret that one for the rest of my life – I made a fool of myself,” this time, there _is_ more laughter. Prompto _definitely_ doesn’t go into the details there, because ‘you’ve been fucking my fiance’ is again on that too-long banned topics list. It makes him smile, though, and he continues on, through the typical things, the ‘Luna and Noct are perfect for each other’ and the traditional ‘for the sake of the nation’ comments Ignis had suggested he sneak in there.

 

Prompto realizes, abruptly, that he’s made it through a speech. He hasn’t fucked up, and he hasn’t passed out, and hell, his voice carries weight and emotion and he’s done a good job. The looks his lovers are giving him—it’s perfect?

 

“So. Uh. I guess this is to the new royal couple,” Prompto finishes, a little awkwardly, with a rush of emotion, a surge of _love_ that goes right through him. “To the hope that you guys provide. And, Noct. Luna. I hope you two are _always_ satisfied.”

 

Prompto will make sure that they are. He doesn’t speak that part either, but the looks they’re giving him? The unspoken part doesn’t need to be said. It’s already known.

 

\---

 

“You,” Noctis mumbles, as he presses his lips heavily against Prompto’s pinning him up against the wall of the royal suite, “were fucking perfect, giving that speech.”

 

Prompto gasps, and he tips his head back. He’s pretty sure that this isn’t exactly fair. Luna’s probably the one they should be lavishing attention to. Instead, Prompto’s back is flush against the wall. His jacket has already been discarded. Noct’s fancy shirt is half-unbuttoned, and he’s working wet kisses down Prompto’s jaw. Luna’s at his other side, and her lips are teasing the shell of Prompto’s ear, tongue tracing wet lines against delicate, sensitive skin.

 

“That speech was a mess,” Prompto admits, with a laugh, and he gasps when Luna’s hand snakes down between them, palming his cock through his pants. Prompto’s still not _entirely_ convinced that he’s not the odd one out here, and maybe that’s why his lovers have decided to tag team him like this, on their goddamn wedding night.

 

“It was beautiful, love,” Luna murmurs. She squeezes Prompto’s hardening cock, amusement in her eyes, and Noct sighs too, rutting his hips against the back of her hand. “Noct. Patience. We should show Prompto we love him. Since he had to sit back and _watch,_ the whole time.”

 

“The hell did I do to deserve you two?” Prompto groans, as Noctis presses a final kiss into his throat and withdraws, finally, reaching for Prompto’s hand, tugging him forward as Noct walks backwards toward the bed. Tomorrow, they leave on a beautiful honeymoon to Altissia, but tonight, they’re in the penthouse suite of Insomnia’s fanciest hotel. The bed is _massive,_ and covered in a thick layer of fragrant rose petals. There’s a luxurious, oversized jacuzzi tub in the room, too. And, there’s a beautiful balcony that gives a perfect view of the city skyline. Noct will absolutely sleep through the sunrise, but Prompto and Luna will probably make the most of it and be up in time to watch.

 

“Well,” Luna teases, “you were sleeping with Noctis, for starters.”

 

Prompto flushes a little, despite the situation, and it’s hilarious, because Noct’s shoving him back against the bed. Prompto settles down heavily, and Luna immediately crawls into his lap. She’d already changed out of the wedding dress before leaving the reception – a good thing, because it’s gorgeous, and otherwise Prompto would be terrified to touch her. The dress was traded in for a reception gown that is still exquisite, but a bit more practical. It’s white, and the skirt is hiked up her thighs as she straddles Prompto. One hand cups over his freckled cheek, and Luna’s smiling as she goes in for a kiss.

 

“Isn’t that kinda Noct’s fault?” Prompto groans, when the kiss parts.

 

Noctis settles on the bed behind Prompto, and tugs him back so they’re pressed flush, back-to-chest, and Prompto sighs as he feels the bulge of Noct’s erection pressing against him, through their layers of fancy clothing.

 

“Oh, Noctis is a _menace,”_ Luna agrees, laughing, her fingers working slow and steady at the buttons of Prompto’s shirt. “I daresay it will take the two of us to keep him satisfied.”

 

Prompto laughs, “so that’s the real reason, huh?”

 

“Naw,” Noct’s voice is hot breath as he kisses his way along Prompto’s ear again, paying special attention to the sensitive spot behind, dipping down along the delicious curve of his neck. Luna’s fingers are spreading open Prompto’s shirt, and when his shoulder’s revealed, Noct’s lips are there, too, chasing the freshly revealed skin.

 

“We keep you around cuz you’re _irresistible,”_ Noct mumbles, and Prompto has to admit, Noct’s come a long way. He can remember fumbled first kisses and awkward words, and the two of them barely even wanting to admit that what they had was _something,_ because it had been impossible to think that it was ever going anywhere. Prompto had always assumed that Noct would embrace his duty to marry a suitable woman and create heirs and he’d be left behind.

 

But, well, here he is, Luna’s fingers tracing reverent down his chest, Noctis warm against his back. Luna lazily pulls at his nipples and Prompto groans. He doesn’t know if he wants to thrust forward against Luna, his cock quickly growing fully erect and needy, pressed up against her warmth, or if he should be grinding his ass into Noctis.

 

“Y-you two are good at makin’ a guy feel loved,” Prompto laughs, and Luna’s fingers drift lower, tracing down his belly, thumbing over faded stretchmarks. Prompto’s over being self-conscious of _that,_ at least, and he lifts his hips up off the bed, just a little, bracing himself on a hand as Luna works down the fancy dress pants and his underwear all in one go.

 

Luna’s grip on Prompto’s cock has become familiar, by now. She’s learned that he likes it a little rougher, and her touch is still not _Noct’s,_ but it’s good all on its own. Prompto tips his head back against Noct’s shoulder, and he sighs.

 

“You _are_ loved, Prom,” Noctis mumbles. His hand sneaks around, and Prompto gasps when it slides down, twining with Luna’s, over his erection and the two of them stroke him slow and lazy, base to tip. Noct’s fingers tease the tip, dipping into the slit and gathering up precome, and Prompto jerks his hips up in response, all involuntary reaction.

 

“Very loved,” Luna agrees, “Noct, we’ve _had_ our day. I think it’s time Prompto has his, hm?”

 

“Absolutely,” Noctis agrees, laughing, and he nuzzles into the side of Prompto’s head, so affectionately, and the two of them tease Prompto, drive him absolutely insane. Prompto’s easy to get off. He just loves being _touched,_ and both his lovers know how to do that, by now. The two of them together? They’re pure evil. Noct’s fingers stroke a spot underneath the head of his cock, ghost back up to drag across the precome beading and slick it around. Luna grips at his shaft, fingers tracing the heavy, veined underside as she strokes him.

 

Noct’s other hand snakes around, too, and it dips down, fondling at Prompto’s balls as they stroke him. Prompto whines, and he bites his lip, writhing and caught between his lovers’ embrace. He wants to last, he does, but Luna’s stroking him, and Noct’s thumbing little circles right over the tip of his cock and tugging at his balls. The heat is tight and burning unbearably bright in his belly, and Prompto feels like he can’t breathe, he’s getting so caught up in it.

 

Prompto sees white – the same white as Luna’s fucking wedding gown earlier -as he comes, in a heavy, messy spurt against Noct’s fingers, his own belly and the damn beautiful, perfect reception gown Luna’s still wearing. Noct’s still rubbing circles over the engorged, oversensitive head of his cock, milking him, tugging at his balls and emptying them. Luna strokes his cock through it, and slowly releases him, when Prompto’s moans and whines turn semi-painful, when it almost _hurts,_ it feels so good.

 

“N-Noct, _stop—”_ Prompto has to groan out, a shaky hand trying to swat Noctis away from his still half-hard cock. “Fuck, too much…”

 

“Too much?” Noctis teases, with a laugh, grinding his hips forward again, letting Prompto feel the full, throbbing press of his cock.

 

“Never enough,” Luna replies, with an echoing, teasing laugh. She pulls Prompto’s hand between her thighs, under her hiked up, ruined dress skirt, and she’s soaking wet, through her panties.

 

“You guys are the worst—” Prompto groans, “gimme like. Ten minutes. I wanna watch. Go like, make royal babies or something.”

 

Luna laughs brightly, and Noctis simply breathes heavily into Prompto’s neck, taking in the scent of him, an arm curling around his waist tight again. “Shut up and let us love you.”

 

Prompto slips his fingers into Luna’s panties, and thumbs over her, and she gasps, and Noct’s breath hitches against his neck, and suddenly, it doesn’t matter that Noctis and Luna are married now, rings on both of their fingers, symbolizing their union. Because, they have _this,_ and it doesn’t matter if it’s their secret. It’s still real.

 

“Let me love you right back,” Prompto teases right on back, and Luna whimpers, and presses closer to him, and they all stop worrying about that and simply enjoy _their_ wedding night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where yall realize that i wrote over 10k words of OT3 solely because i couldn't get the image out of my head of Prompto giving Luna+Noct a "Satisfied" wedding speech Hamilton style. With the crazy discourse that hell fandom is having, it reminded me that I wanted to write this, so thank the cannibalistic merpeople in Hamilton fandom for this little bit of OT3.


End file.
